The Bet
by S.Diamond17
Summary: Chat Noir wants to date Ladybug. Ladybug doesn't want to date Chat Noir. But what happens when a bet is made. If he wins Ladybug goes on a date with him but if she wins he has to leave her alone. Find out what happens (ON HOLD)
1. The Bet is Made

One day in Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting Volpina on the top of the Eiffel Tower. She had pretended to be allies with the duo but instead was akumatized after an argument with Ladybug earlier that day.

Volpina was pinned down against the tower and was trying to reach her magic flute. Chat Noir swiped the flute away from her grasp. Ladybug grabbed the necklace and broke it in half. The purple akuma flew out and she trapped it in her yoyo.

"Bye bye little butterfly". Ladybug said after the akuma was cleansed.

"Nice job today my lady." Chat Noir said as he helped Ladybug up from the platform.

"Thanks Chat, you too." She replied.

"What am I doing here?" Lila asked as she slowly stood up.

"Relax everything's fine. And I'm sorry for being mean earlier." Ladybug said. "Lets get down from here."

They both wrapped their arms around Lila and jumped down to the ground. Everyone clapped and cheered as they landed. Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved the day again.

"Well since everything is good here, bug out." Ladybug said as she prepared to jump away."

"My lady wait." Chat said running up to her.

 _Beep beep_

"What do you want Chat?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Please I know I've asked a million times but please Ladybug will you go on a date with me?" He said looking into her blue eyes.

"Chat I'm sorry like I said before we can't. If Hawkmoth finds out who we are or the paparazzi see us together outside of saving Paris, we will never be left alone. I'm sorry Chat." She said turning around.

 _Beep Beep_

"I have an idea." He said with a smile. "Lets make a bet."

"About?"

"The next time an akuma attacks we make a bet to see who can save the most people and who does a better job at saving the day." Chat said. "If I win you have to go on a date with me and if you win I'll stop asking you to date me."

"Alright But don't get your hopes up that you'll win. Everyone knows I'm the stronger hero and the leader of this duo." She said with a smirk.

 _Beep Beep_

"Meow-ch." He said with a fake frown. "So you agree to the bet?"

"Yes Chat I agree to the bet." She said. "Now I need to go before I change back."

"Wait." Chat said grabbing her arm. " Shake on it."

They shook hands and turned away from each other.

"By the way my lady, make sure you have a nice dress for our puur-fect date." He said coyly.

"We'll see about that." She said and leapt away.

 _This is going to be claw-some, he thought_ and he leapt away to de-transform.


	2. Game On

The next day Marinette was talking to Tikki about the bet she had made with Chat Noir.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Marinette asked.

"Well, yes and no. You can get him to stop bugging you if you win. But if he wins you go on a date with him. And MAYBE after that one date, you might fall for him." Tikki said.

"Ha, fall for Chat Noir!" Marinette said laughing. "As if. His puns are so annoying especially when there is a fight going on. How could I fall for him? I've resisted his charm for so long."

"One thing you should know is every Ladybug in the past has fallen in love." Tikki said. "Now come on you're going to be late for school." Tikki pointed at the clock on her desk. 8:23

"Lets go." Marinette said, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Tikki said.

 _Every Ladybug in the past has fallen in love_

 **At School:**

"Girl, what's up." Alya said. I called you 7 times last night and you didn't pick up!"

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep." Marinette said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I was walking back from the library and I overheard a conversation between Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya said excitedly.

Adrien and Nino both turned around and joined the conversation.

"What were you saying about Chat Noir and Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"Oh I was just telling Marinette about how I overheard a conversation between Ladybug and Chat noir." Alya said.

"What were they talking about?" Nino asked.

"They were talking about a bet. If Chat Noir wins, Ladybug has to go on a date with him!" Alya said excitedly. "But if Ladybug wins, Chat Noir has to leave her alone! Who do you think will win?"

"I think Ladybug will win." Alya said.

"Same." Marinette said. "Everyone knows Ladybug is the most powerful superhero in the duo."

"I think you've mixed up Ladybug and Chat Noir." Adrien said. "It's Chat Noir who's the strongest hero."

"Yeah he's right." Nino said giving Adrien a high five.

 **Later that day (A/n: The order the villians appear is not the order of the episodes so don't judge)**

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette yelled as she transformed. A giant triangle was floating down the street making people disappear as it came closer. Ladybug jumped from the balcony and landed on the roof of an apartment 3 blocks away.

"So game on?" Chat said as she landed.

"Yep." She replied. "Good luck. Your going to need it."

Ladybug jumped down warning people about the villain and told them to get away. Chat Noir did the same.

 **Fast forward 1 hour**

"Well my lady it looks like I won." Chat Noir said with a smile.

"Unfortunately yes." She said.

"So our date will be on Friday at 7:00. Meet me in front of the hotel down the street." Chat said. " See you son my lady." He kissed her hand and jumped away.

Ladybug was SO not looking forward to this. (Or was she)


	3. The Date

It was Friday. Marinette sat on her bed after school talking to Tikki about everything that happened.

"I have to go on a date with Chat Noir!" Marinette groaned. She knew he was going to try and impress her and be chivalry toward her for than usual.

"Relax Marinette." Tikki said. "It's just one date. How bad can it be? You are both just going to dinner. It's not like he is going to take you the top of the Eiffel Tower and ask you to dance."

"I hope your right." Marinette said. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about what Tikki had said. _Every ladybug in the past has fallen in love_

 **6:38 PM**

"Explain again how I wear my mask and a dress at the same time." Marinette said.

"Transform into Ladybug but then just change out of the costume. You will be in your mask but you can wear whatever you want." Tikki said for the third time.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as she transformed. She went and changed into the dress her and Tikki had picked out earlier. The dress was red with black spots (like a ladybug) and a gold belt around her waist. Her hair was open and pulled back.

Marinette jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground below. She walked towards the hotel to meet up with Chat. As she walked, the people of Paris began to point at her and mutter questions to each other. _Where is she going? Is Ladybug going to meet someone? Is she going to see Chat Noir?!_ Finally she reached the hotel. Standing there was Chat Noir in a black dress shirt and jeans. _Time to get this over and done with._ She thought.

"W-wow my lady you look beautiful." Chat said with a smile.

"Thanks Chat." She said, as her cheeks went red. _Wait why am I blushing?!_ She thought. _It's not like I like him or anything!_

"Shall we go my lady?" Chat asked holding out his elbow. Ladybug gently pushed him away as they walked down the street.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"After you my lady." Chat said holding the door open for her. She rolled her eyes and walked in. The waitress had wide eyes as she directed us to a table in an area that was separate from the rest of the restaurant.

 **Ladybug's POV**

Chat kept trying to charm me. I can't believe I was saying this but he was affecting me a bit. JUST A BIT. The food was amazing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I said. "But this is actually a really nice date."

Chat smiled at me and said, "I still have more planned my lady. My lady deserves more than just dinner."

I blushed again. _God dammit!_ I thought. _Stop blushing! You can't fall for him!_

"Shall we get going?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as he dropped some money on the table.

 **Chat Noir's POV**

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." I replied. I wanted to spend some alone time with her so I led her towards the Eiffel Tower.

"W-we're going up there?" She asked pointed at the tower.

"Yes. Is that fine with you?" I asked. She nodded and I led her up the stairs to the top.

"The view up here is beautiful." Ladybug said.

"Just like you." I said. I turned toward her and she blushed.

"Thanks Chat." She said and she bit her lip. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I needed to wait for the puur-fect moment.

"Look Ladybug I really need to tell you something." I said. I looked her in eye and said it. "Ladybug I really like you. You keep turning me down but it's not like my feelings are just going to disappear. D-do you like me?"

She looked away from me and I took her hands in mine. "I think I do." She said. I smiled. That's when it happened.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Electricity raced through my body as she began to kiss me back. Suddenly I heard a noise. It was a really faint _Beep Beep_. I ignored it and we kissed again. I opened my eyes and saw the true identity of Ladybug.

"M-Marinette?" I said. I couldn't believe it.

"A-Adrien?" She stuttered. Her eyes were wide with shock.

 **Oooh cliffhanger. Sorry about it. In the past 2 days I have written 3 chapters. The next chapter will be online on Wednesday or Thursday this week. Follow me and the story for a notification about when the chapter is online.**

 **17**


	4. Adrienette

**Sorry the story didn't show up online yesterday. I thought i posted it but it didn't work well. So here it is. Next chapter will be out on Friday, April 7th.**

"H-how can you be Chat Noir?" Marinette stuttered. She was crying now. She pressed herself against the wall and shut her eyes.

"Marinette. We know who each other are now. Why are you crying my lady?" I asked.

"I-I really like you Adrien. But I k-know you don't like me. Y-you like Ladybug." She said.

"Why would you think that? If I didn't have feelings for Ladybug and you I would have left by now." Adrien said pulling her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried into his shoulder. He kissed her lips gently.

"Please my lady stop crying." He said. "I have something very important to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She said and kissed him.

"Lets go to your house." Adrien said and they both transformed.

They both leapt across the rooftops to Marinette's balcony. As they landed they de-transformed. He sat down on her bed and pulled Marinette next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

 _New Text from Adrien: Hey Princess. Left after you fell asleep. See you at school. 3_

She smiled. The love of her life was finally hers.

"So Marinette is it fine for me to say I told you so? Tikki said with a smug smile.

"Fine Tikki." Marinette said. "Go ahead."

Tikki flew around the room yelling 'I TOLD YOU SO'.

"Shhh Tikki!" Marinette said. "Lets go to school."

 **At school**

"Marinette?" Alya asked. "Marinette? MARINETTE?"

"What?" Marinette asked confused.

"I've been trying to talk to you for like 10 minutes!" Alya complained. " But you were so zoned out you won't reply. What are you thinking about?"

"Adr-" She started but stopped when she saw him walk into the room. Adrien smiled at her and kissed her cheek and sat down. Everyone in the room was shocked. Chloe's face was red in rage.

"You witch!" Chloe yelled. She grabbed a pair of scissors from Sabrina's pencil bag and walked up to Marinette, blades open. "You stole my BOYFRIEND! Adrien how could you?! Marinette Dupan-Cheng when I'm done with you-"

She stopped when Adrien walked between Chloe and Marinette.

"Chloe don't you dare threaten my girlfriend." Adrien said taking Marinette's hand.

That's when Chloe lost it. She pushed Adrien out of the way and hit Marinette's arm with the blade. The scissors gave her a cut.

"Chloe go the principal's office NOW." The teacher said as she entered the room Chloe shot Marinette a look and trudged off with Sabrina at her heels. "Adrien take Marinette to the nurse's office."

"Sure." He gently took Marinette's arm and led her out the door.

"Are you sure you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yes I'm sure Adrien. Thank you for helping me." Marinette said and she kissed him.

 **Later that day**

"So you guys are dating!" Alya whisper-yelled.

"Yes we are dating. We started dating yesterday." Marinette replied.

"When?"

"Yesterday I saw him walking around and we started talking then he kissed me." Marinette said. "Then he told me he liked me and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" Alya yelled. "I TOTALLY SHIP ADRIENETTE!"

"God Alya keep it down!" Marinette said blushing

"Hmm Adrienette." A voice said from behind them. It was Adrien. "I like the sound of that princess." Marinette blushed again. "Shall we go?"

"Sure Ki- Adrien." Marinette had almost called him his Chat Noir nickname, Kitty.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off.


End file.
